Victim of the Shadows
by Vicnobleee
Summary: Victim of the Shadows is my own story that i have written out of a single idea sparked from watching a documentary on kidnapping, what happens when 17 year old Grace leaves home just to be kidnapped my the strange vampire Raffa Toubol?
1. Victim of the Shadows

Victim of the Shadows

_This story is dedicated to Holly Perkins who encouraged me to keep writing and always had something to say about it. Love you girl xx_

Prologue

"Grace! The mailman just dropped off the mail! Go get it!" My father yelled. I dropped the dishes I was washing. I sighed as I tried to remember a time when I wasn't washing or cleaning for my ass of my father. I didn't have a memory when I wasn't hungry and dirty. I cooked and cleaned for him, and he repaid me by taking any money he earned and spending it on fast food and beer. The most food I got was when he passed out drunk and I snuck some of his left overs. Many times I'd asked if I could go get a job, or even go to school. After years of begging he finally allowed me to go to school once a week. I went in rags and was teased, yet they were the happiest days of my life. At school I met my best friend in the world, Maddy. She was the pretty and popular girl and every boy drooled over her. She felt a great amount of sympathy for me, yet it wasn't enough and after a while she left. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Grace!" He yelled again, "don't make me get out my belt." He threatened. I dried my hands and ran out to the yard.

"Don't! Please, I am going!" I yelled back as I sprinted to the letter box. I passed Dad's new guard dog, he growled but let me pass. The letter box, like my house was run down and rusted. It screeched when I opened it and peeked inside. Two letters lay inside; I pulled them out brushing off the rust that had already fallen on them. A single letter was to my father, yet the other one was completely blank. I began opening the blank one. I knew my father would hit me if he found me opening it, yet I felt compelled. I slid one finger under the fold and ripped it open.

_Grace,_

_You are not safe here. You never have been. Your father is violent and cruel. You work all day for him yet you still have nothing to show for it. I know you can't remember that fare back, and that is because you saw things you shouldn't have. Maddy left you; you have no reason to stay. Leave now._

Panicked I slipped the letter into my pocket and ran inside as I felt eyes on me. I ran straight to my room, passing my father who had passed out, I threw the letter on the bench as I passed. I stopped dead in my tracks as I found a dress lying on my bed. It was a beautiful red silk dress, it was long and by far the most amazing dress I had ever seen. _Maybe I'll just try it on…_

Chapter 1

The dress tickled my ankles as I silently slipped out of the front door, pausing to hear for any movement; but the only sounds that escaped into the eerie silence of my neighbourhood was the sound of my father passed out in front of the blurring TV. I tiptoed around the crackly leaves of autumn making as little noise as I could, my father may be passed out but his guard dog would be on me in seconds if I made any sound. I had to leave this place, I couldn't take it anymore. I finally made it to the old divider that Father called a gate, I slowly lifted one trembling leg over the rusted gate trying my hardest not to rip the new dress that had appeared on my bed. I hadn't known anyone who knew about my life other than Maddy, but the letter I received showed me and my life and finally cut any ties that still bound me to this place. As I got my other shaky leg over the rusted gate my brain was spinning. I was leaving the prison I called home, it seemed all too much.

I took a few steps and stood there, eyes closed breathing in the beautiful scents of autumn, a cold Australian of wind hit me and I wrapped my arms around myself as I thought of what to do next. I hadn't even seen my small town of Toowoomba, it seemed unreal. I was always in my dying old house. But now I had freedom. I took another few steps then I tripped; my dress had gotten caught on the rusty old fence, causing it to screech as the tarnished thing swung open. My breath caught and I heard my father inside the house stir, in one movement I tore my dress from the fence, and closed the gate, wincing as it swung closed with a terrible shriek. I stood there, listening in the dark, for something, anything.

I heard five sharp distinct barks as I turned away from the fence; it was Bruiser, my father's guard dog. He was a vicious boxer, black all over, even his eyes. He had small white paws though, when dad got him I wanted to call him socks, because it looked like he was wearing them. Thinking like that only got be the belt though of course.

"Shhh! Please bruiser, please be quiet" I begged  
>"Grace!" I heard my father scream, I had to get out of here, if I didn't I would be getting the whip for sure. I turned in fear and ran, momentarily forgetting about my dress. I had made it around the corner within seconds and sat there panting. Finally I heard footsteps coming towards me and that was all I needed to get moving again, I cut through some bushes into the dark park. I lay there in fear, waiting for the footsteps and a harsh hand to grab me by the hair and drag me home.<p>

But the footsteps faded away, and the hand never came. I let out a sigh of relief and sat up cursing bruiser and my father to the pits of hell, I glanced down at what used to be an expensive, new dress, a huge rip split the dress from my waist down, and my leg had a cut which was slowly dripping blood. I got up and patted down my messy brown hair when I felt a breath on my neck. I turned expecting the angry face of my father but instead saw nothing, I knew something was wrong, the hairs on my neck stood up on their ends, I decided to get out of there quickly. I turned and almost walked straight into a smirking man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump, are you alright?" he asked eying me up and down, before his eyes finally rested on my cut.  
>"I'm fine; I just need to get out of here." I replied coldly trying to step around him. Something wasn't right in this man, and I couldn't get further from him, but he seemed to have a different idea.<p>

"Oh but you're bleeding," he said "please let me help you." He said extending his hand.

"No thanks, I'll be fine" I said once again trying to sidestep him, but as I did he grabbed my wrist, and turned me so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Please, don't leave, let me help you" he said dreamily. Suddenly I felt that what he was saying made complete, and utter sense.  
>"Of course" I replied "please help me." He smirked once again and knelt down on one knee, bringing his face right up to my leg. He slid his finger across my cut and to my utter disgust licked his finger, somewhere in my dreary state I realised what he was doing was completely wrong. I stepped back from him as he brought his tongue extremely close to my wound; he looked up at me, dropping his smile.<p>

I took another step away from him and felt the sharp points of the bushes I had recently crashed through; this made him turn his head in wonder. So fast he seemed to blur he was pushed up against me, I tried to push him away but it was like pushing against a brick wall. His smell surrounded me, engulfing my world. He smelled wonderful, I wanted nothing more than to dive into his arms. I could feel myself leaning forward, feel myself falling into his arms. An almost ferrel growl escaped his lips and I jumped back in fear, I snapped out of my daze as I fell through the hedge and heard a loud crack as my head collided with the concrete street on the other side, and then everything was black.

Chapter 2

I awoke in a luxurious bed that rested in the middle of an enormous room; I sat up and immediately felt dizzy. My head was pounding; it felt like a hammer was constantly hitting the inside of my head. I looked down at myself and let out a gasp as I saw the beautiful designer dress that I was wearing, it was silky blue and it hugged my curves perfectly and fell above my knees. I slid off the bed and found myself clutching for the walls to steady myself, I looked out the large window which lit the room a brilliant yellow as the sun rose from the sky. My bare feet felt cold on the stone floor, I dismissed my thoughts of where my shoes and ripped dress had gone. All I could see was a beautiful grass area with a table and food on it, and after that, thick dense forest. I stood there wondering where I was, _was I dead? Is this a dream?_ A few moments passed and I became increasingly dizzy, this wasn't a dream. I was in trouble.

I sat back down on the bed eyeing the food outside, considering if I could make it there without passing out. I stood up and took a few unsteady steps and decided if I continued I was going to throw up. Again on the bed I thought about the night's events. _Who was that strange man? What was he? Could he be human, or something else?_ Questions flooded my mind, causing more pain then my head. I lay down and closed my eyes, hoping that I was still dreaming, _maybe I was in a coma? This couldn't be real, could it?_

I sat up once again, wincing at the pain and tried to stand after a shaky attempt I managed to make it to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I felt like hell, but I looked like I had just been to a ball, my hair was a glossy brown, straight and flat, my eyes were wide and blue. My face seemed paler than usual which made my freckled cheeks seem strange. I turned away from my reflection in disbelief, how long had it been since my last memories, a night? A week? More? I hadn't a clue, the world spun once again and my stomach turned, soon my face was in the toilet attempting to hurl up anything left in my stomach. I felt like a trapped mouse, put in the most gorgeous maze in the world.

After many attempts I finally made it to the glass door and pushed it open, gasping for fresh air. I sat down at the table outside but I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, instead I sat there gazing at the food I was too scared to eat. Scones, omelettes, bacon, fruit and jams all lay out in plentiful piles looking more like pieces of art than food.

"You can eat whatever you want, it's all for you." I jumped at the familiar chilling voice just behind me, my head was screaming at me to run but I was frozen in fear. I felt him move closer and bend down to whisper in my ear.

"Honestly, you must eat, you hit your head pretty hard, you're weak" he moved even closer and I felt his hand caress my chin. I jumped away from his touch, standing up I turned to face him, it was dark whenever my last memories were, I couldn't make out his features then but now, in pure daylight, I could see everything. He had brown hair that was cut to his chin, every time he moved in the sunlight it seemed to glisten. He had a strong build, at least six foot seven, and seemed extremely strong; his eyes were the darkest brown I have ever seen, so deep I felt like I was being sucked in, I couldn't look away.

"Please, eat" He said gesturing to the table laid with food, "I promise you will feel much better if you do." Once again I felt that strange urge that he was right, that I should do as he says; his eyes sparkled with excitement as he noticed my mental battle.

"I.. I.." I stumbled on my words as I tried to look away from those eyes. I managed to blink a few times before I finally snapped out of my weirdness. I suddenly felt fear, ice cold fear. I avoided his eyes as my dizziness returned to me, I swayed slightly and I could feel my consciousness fading. My eyes slid shut and the last thing I saw was the man blurring towards me, arms open.

Chapter 3

I felt strange; like I couldn't breathe, I opened my eyes, and was met with a pair of brown ones. Our noses touched, and everything else. My first reaction was to scream, but I suddenly had no fear, I just wanted answers, and before I even knew what I was doing three words escaped my lips, "what are you?" He stared silently and his eyes turned as he considered answering, finally coming to a decision he replied,

"I am Raffa Toubol, who are you?" but I wasn't satisfied,

"That's not what I asked, I asked what are you, not who" my voice rang out clear and confident yet I still felt as if I was dreaming, like I was invincible.

"You will know when you are ready." He replied evenly

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped back, I suddenly felt regret and waited for the hardness in his eyes to return, and the fear to seize me. But he kept staring at me with those eyes that I could stare into forever, those beautiful dark brown eyes. More words flooded from my mouth without my permission.

"I am Grace Wilson, I am 18."

"Yes, I know." He replied, his voice was like silk, it wrapped tighter around me with every word. I became increasingly aware our bodies, and how I only had a silky, short dress on.

"Then why did you ask me Raffa?"

"I wanted to hear it from your lips" he replied staring deeper into my eyes, I suddenly felt pain, intense pain. I cried out loud a fell deeper into his arms, begging for him to stop. The pain retreated as quickly as it came as soon as I buried my face in his shoulder; he was tense, like he was resisting something. The longer I lay there in his arms the more I felt myself returning, and the more I began to realise that I was in the arms of a monster. I sat there, once again frozen in fear yet he began to relax and stoke my hair, murmuring to me in a foreign language. I didn't know what he was saying but it was soothing none-the-less. I began to feel safe I began to feel more like myself again.

He pulled me back and to my amazement I felt… disappointed. He smiled as at my sigh; he kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear

"I am sorry for the pain, but I got rid of your concussion." I froze once again, my head, it wasn't aching any more. I pulled back further, staring straight in his eyes but this time, speaking on my own will.

"Please, what do you want with me, please tell me the truth." His eyes shun with understanding, and regret,

"I wish I could," He replied "but it is too dangerous, maybe one day though." He said turning and sitting on the edge of the bed. As soon as he pulled away I felt as if something inside me had been ripped away, I needed to touch him, but when I tried, he turned at me and growled. The growl made me remember the night that I met him, when he abducted me.

"How long has it been?" I asked, it was barely a whisper but he heard me as if I had yelled.

"Only two days, but I am sorry, it is too dangerous for you to go back." And with that he blurred once again, and then he was gone.

Chapter 4

He left me with too many questions; my head was fine, all because he starred me in the eyes, he can't be human, _but then what was he? Why was it too dangerous to know? Why can't I go home?_ I sat there for what felt like a lifetime before I finally got up and raided my closet, to my astonishment there was a cupboard full of delicate dresses, long and short, and clean underwear waiting for me. I dug through them and found a clean set of underwear (lacy but durable) and a wool dress that felt like a large jumper. I pulled on the clean clothes then I went out to the door, the wind seemed unseasonably cold as I stepped into the now empty grass area. I didn't stop to think where all the food and the table went; I had to keep going. As soon as I entered the forest I instantly wanted to turn back. It was dark and wet; I felt like I was suffocating; something was different in this place, something was wrong.

Further and further I went and it wasn't long before I had lost sight of the house and my entire sense of direction. Even if I was to make it out of this forest, where would I go? I have no home now, no friends or relatives I could visit. I stopped dead in my tracks; my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves not so far away. There was someone else out here. I felt breathing on my neck yet again, except this time is was like an icy wind; I spun around, but nothing was there. A heavy sense of deja-vu hit me as I felt like someone was playing with me. I turned yet again, expecting to find Raffa standing there with a smirk, but there was nothing, the hairs on the back of my neck where standing up yet again and I felt as if someone was watching me, stalking me like a lion preparing for the kill, something was out there, and it wasn't friendly.

"Hello?" I called out blindly, I needed to know what was there, even if it meant Raffa would find me and take me back, but right now, any place sounded amazing, any place but here.

"Do you think you are safe there? You aren't safe anywhere" a voice whispered in my ear, I spun around and once again nobody was there. I could hear my heart pounding through my chest and my breath quickened in fear, I turned around again and again searching for any signs of who was playing with me.

"Where are you?" I screamed falling to my knees in desperation, _was I imagining this? _I had to be. I squeezed my eyes shut and took two deep breaths, the wind picked up, circling me, _I am dreaming, I am dreaming_ I kept telling myself. The wind seemed to settle and soon it was dead silent. I opened my eyes and was encased with the icy blue eyes of a stranger, even more enticing then Raffa's. These eyes seemed a million years old, I could tell they had seen too much, I couldn't even think of anything else besides these old eyes, I couldn't look away, couldn't resist them.

"Grace, you will never be his" the stranger said quietly, I wanted to reply but I couldn't get my mouth to open. "You will always be mine." This scared me, I felt ice cold, he moved closer and all I wanted was to be away from him, I wanted him gone. "Did you hear me?" he demanded, "Never forget that Grace, wherever he hides you, I will find you." And with that he moved in closer, his arms enclosed me but I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was suddenly a statue; I couldn't scream or move; I was frozen. He had complete power over me, staring into my eyes. "You will remember this pain for the rest of your life." He said chillingly as he tightened his grip on me. His ice cold hand tilted my chin towards him and brushed my hair behind my ear, suddenly I felt the sting of two sharp objects pierce my neck. Abruptly I could move, I could scream. I screamed louder than I ever had in my life, but moving was no use, his hold on me was tight; his arms were like unmoving steel.

Soon I felt my consciousness once again slipping; I could feel all of my blood leaving my veins, being stolen by the stranger with the icy eyes. I felt the sharp objects retreat, but before I could pass out from blood loss he looked me in the eyes again. Once again I couldn't look away, couldn't move.

"You are mine!" he yelled, I managed to whimper but then felt even more pain, the stranger was making me feel this, I knew it. _I shouldn't be able to do anything, and it angers him that I managed to whimper_ I thought, I am not sure how, but I am certain of this. He finally made the pain stop, then his icy eyes and pitch black hair was gone.

Chapter 5

"Grace! Grace? Can you hear me?" I stirred to the familiar touch that made me feel warm all over; Raffa had found me, I knew it. "Grace! Answer me!"

"Raffa" I whispered trying to move, trying to open my eyes.

"You're alright now, hold on." Raffa picked me up, as if I weighed as much as a feather, I felt as if I was completely and utterly safe, but then those icy eyes and that intense pain of my blood being stolen invaded my mind. _You will never be his, you are mine_. I shivered and nestled closer to Raffa's warmth and took in his scent, Raffa was all I had right now, and I felt I was all he had too.

I opened my eyes to the sight of Raffa on his phone in the yard, he was furious, I couldn't hear him but I could see that whoever he was talking too had pissed off the wrong person. I tried to get up, to go to him, but the room seemed to blur, he seemed to be getting further and further away. I felt _his _icy touch, and the sharp pain of his eyes and to my disbelief I screamed for Raffa, he would make the icy man go away. Raffa turned and our eyes met, he hung up on whoever he was talking to and in a blur was lying over me, stroking my hair, staring into my eyes, telling me everything was going to be okay.

I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and warm all over and only woke when I felt a slight pinch on my neck. I jumped out of his arms expecting to see the stranger lying there with his evil smile and pitch black hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you; I was just looking at those wounds on your neck." Raffa said solemnly.

"What are you, and don't tell me that it's too dangerous for me to know, I was almost killed by a man who keep saying that I was his and that he will find me again, so don't give me any crap." I snapped back. His soft brown eyes turned hard and I saw him fighting himself, until he finally replied,

"I am so sorry; I should have never gotten you into any of this."

"And what exactly is this?"

He sat there pondering my words before finally looking in my eyes, "I am a vampire, the man who is after you is Nathan Jones. He is my maker."

I wasn't expecting that, "Vampires? I thought they were just fiction."

"No, we are quiet real, we feed, we hypnotise and we hide."

I swallowed my fear and attempted to relax, Nathan, Raffa's maker, drank from me and declared me his, I had to keep talking, I didn't want all these questions circling my mind. "Do you burn in the sun?" the words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. He chuckled at this,

"I don't burn in the sun, I have fangs that I can force out at any time, I cannot turn into a bat and no, I do not sleep in a coffin."

"Raffa, what were you speaking before?" I blurted out as memories of him comforting me returned.

"Italian, I was born in little Italy in 1786" _all those years…_

"Raffa, would you ever hurt me like Nathan did?" I asked before I could stop myself, what was wrong with me lately? Had I forgotten all about self-control? Raffa's eyes went hard once again and he replied with utter seriousness,

"I used to be like _him_ but have changed," he cupped my face and brought my face only inches away from his, "I would never hurt you Grace." And with that he leaned in, so close I could almost taste him, then I realised I was about to make out with my vampire kidnapper, who's maker was out to kill me, or worse… keep me. I turned away and to my astonishment he let me.

Chapter 6

Raffa and I had been sitting in dead silence for what felt like an eternity, does he _like_ me? Do I _like _him? I couldn't could I? He was dead, his closest friend, or ex-friend wants my head, but why? I had only known him for what, a week now? But it felt like longer… More and more questions circled around my head, it was so silent I could hear my own heartbeat, and the cicadas outside hummed as loud a thunder.

"I should have never listened to Nathan." Raffa spoke, making me jump at his sudden urge to start another conversation, "I shouldn't have observed you like an animal in a cage, but to Nathan, that's all you are-_were _."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling as if my personal bubble had been invaded for longer than I thought.

"I mean, I observed your daily routine and wrote it on a piece of paper and sent it to you so you would leave your house," he shifted taking my hand, heat flourished up my arm and I could feel my cheeks burning at his touch, even when he was telling me that he had been stalking me I still couldn't shake this feeling, "I know about your father, and passed mother, I know he kept you there like a slave, I know he blamed you." He squeezed my hand, and suddenly it was all just too much. I stood and turned away from him, once again the room spun, but I ignored it, "Raffa, this is just too strange, I want to go home." Tears brimmed my eyes as I realised that we both knew that I didn't have a home anymore, I was in this for real, and there is nothing I could do about it.

Raffa simply replied by standing up and embracing me, once again stroking my hair, it was strange, my head was still telling me to run, but my heart was beginning to feel safe. I rested my head on his chest, taking in his smell and feel once again. Somehow without me realising Raffa had pushed my hair sidewards and was glancing at the two holes in my neck. His beautiful eyes seemed sad, I was surprised at how much that bothered me. "Hey, am I gonna be a vampire now?" his laughter was all I hoped, it wound around me, it felt like joy, trust and safety.

"No Grace, to become a vampire you must drink vampire blood and die with it in your system, then you must feed from a human to complete the process."

"Oh, okay." I replied snuggling closer to him, then once again I realised what I was doing. It is wrong, but it feels so right, I reluctantly release him and attempted to walk outside but my dizziness stoped me.

"You know, I could help you." Raffa said placing a hand on my shoulder, I thought of the pain of his eyes when they dove so deep into me that he had the ability to heal me. _But was it worth it? _I turned and met his eyes, "You just, like, look into me? Right?" I asked hesitantly. His smile dropped.

"No Grace, that only works on internal injuries, like concussions. You feel this way because of blood loss, I could take you to a hospital and get you a blood transition, or…" his words trailed off, he didn't need to explain, I understood. I would have to drink, his, blood.

Chapter 7

Silence was something I was beginning to feel comfortable in. Raffa and I had locked eyes, yet no words were said, _he wanted to feed me his blood, but_ _did I want to risk dying with his blood in my veins? _My head spun yet again and I wavered a little, before I had even gotten close to actually falling over Raffa's arms were around me, steading me. His eyes were pleading to me; _he doesn't want to see me in pain._ I thought about everything, about life, about death. _Was I that afraid of losing everything? Or had I already lost everything and just too stubborn to acknowledge it? _

"It's alright, please, trust me." Raffa whispered in my ear, pulling me closer, I had never heard him feel so vulnerable. I stared deeper into his eyes, I felt no compulsion, they weren't taking over my world, and they were just beautiful and brown.

"I trust you." I whispered back, tears leaking down my cheeks. He pulled back and placed me on the bed, I watched in fascination as to long fangs appeared from his gums. At first I thought he was going to bite be, Nathan's eyes invaded my thoughts, the feel of his fangs made he shudder, I sub-concisely scratched my neck. Raffa moved closer, and pulled his wrist up to his mouth. He leaned down to me taking his mouth from his wrist to my mouth, the kiss was deep and warm, his blood flooded from his mouth to mine, but I didn't mind, I didn't even notice. After the blood was gone from his mouth we continued making out, he started to lift off my dress when I realised what I was doing. I pulled away quickly, turning so I wouldn't be able to see him, but soon he was standing in front of me, his eyes hungry.

He was on top of me once again, he wanted me, and oh how I wanted him. Yet I couldn't shut up the little voice in the back of my head reminding me that Raffa had tried to kill me the very first night me met, he also kidnapped me and got me into all this vampire mess. As he leaned down to kiss me I placed my hand on his chest and pleaded with my eyes, _this was wrong, he is unnatural, but how can someone so beautiful be unnatural? _His eyes pleaded back, I could almost hear what he was saying. '_I want you, I need you; please don't let what I am get between us'._ When I didn't move he slowly and reluctantly, moved off of me, we both let out a big breath of air, neither of us wanted to stop.

We were no longer touching, yet the heat that spread wherever he touched me still lingered. His breath was raspy I could hear him trying to get back under control, _what just happened?_ I felt as if I had just come extremely close to losing my virginity to a vampire in a glass house in the woods. I heard him get up and I turned as he did, the light was fading and all I could see was tall, bulky silhouette. He walked over to the wall and turned on the light, and then he went over to my cupboard and pulled out a dress and a pair of undies. He went to the cupboard next to it and pulled out some shoes. He turned and stared at me, I couldn't make out the emotion in his eyes, was it regret? It couldn't be.

"Get dressed." And with that, he left.

Chapter 8

After a quick shower I changed into the fresh undies and bra and slipped into the red silk dress that gently brushed the floor. I went back to the bathroom and found makeup, a straightener and a curler. After 30 minutes of curling my hair into perfect curls I quickly applied eyeliner and mascara, I was about to put on my lip gloss when I heard a knock on the door out the front. I slipped on my shoes, hastily applied my lip gloss and hurried to the door.

I opened the door and all the air left my lungs as I stared, wide eyed at Raffa standing there in a suit. His hair had been cut, and although I liked it long, he looked even better with it cut short and spiky. His tux was simple but amazing, I thought that maybe we were going to a fancy restaurant but then I spied the bag behind him and my hopes were smashed into a million pieces. I stepped aside and he blurred inside and appeared outside again with a bag packed.

He grabbed my arm and led me down the dark path, carrying the two bags in one hand. Soon we made it to a slick black Ferrari, he opened the door and pushed me in, then appeared in the seat next to me, throwing the bags in the back seat. This all happened so fast I barely had time to ask what was going on, the most I had managed is to gasp Raffa's name in panic. He started the car and we tore off into the dark.

"Raffa! What's going on?" I screamed after catching my breath,

"We have to get out of here, it's not safe." He replied evenly

"What do you mean it isn't safe?" I thought about the icy eyes once again, "Is it Nathan? Are you scared he will take me?" I looked at him, pleading for answer, to my surprise he stared back, but I wasn't afraid that he would crash, I somehow knew that he wouldn't.

"I am sorry but I need to think right now," He replied, I thought he would leave it at that but I soon could feel his eyes hypnotising me, "you have to sleep now." Before I could even reply I felt a sharp pain and then passed out.

Chapter 9

I dreamt I was on a beautiful beach, the sky was a light blue, not a cloud in sight. The water was a swirl of colours, blue, green, and even some purple. I was sunbaking, when I felt a pair of hands on my back, at first I jumped, then I felt the warmth of Raffa's touch spread all the way down my back. He moved them back and forth; I wondered what he was doing, until he instructed me to turn over so he could do my front. _Sunscreen_, my mind clicked together and I turned over and closed my eyes. I lay there for a bit as the light breeze cooled my tanning body. The wind started to blow harder and the sand begun to attack me, I shielded my eyes as I reached for Raffa laughing, "Come on, I think it's time to go, it's too windy here now." With my hands out in front I felt in front of me trying to grab Raffa so we could take shelter, after a few moments of clutching the air I peeked through my eyes.

The sand wafted in, blinding me momentarily, I yelped in surprise as the sand scorched my eyeballs. Unable to close them I looked around for Raffa, it took me a while but I managed to spot him, with his back turned, kneeling by the water. I jogged over to him, half blind, and sat in front of him, my laughter suddenly stopped as I saw his face. He was visibly in pain, grasping at his eye he screamed at me to run, but I only moved in closer to him and moved his hand. I screamed and jumped back as I saw those beautiful brown eyes of his, changing.

I looked around for help and leapt into his arms, "Raffa!" I screamed in panic, "I'm scared, I want to go home!"

"You can never go home Grace!" he yelled back, only it wasn't his voice. He turned on me rapidly, forcing me on my back. His Brown hair turned a darker shade, growing as it did. His fangs burst out from his gums and as fast as lightning he struck down on my neck. Everything went in slow motion from then, I saw Raffa bite me but pull away just as quick, his eye was tormented but what I saw then I would never forget. He wiped his mouth, his head seemed to morph, and momentarily it was Nathan on top of me. "Grace! I didn't mean to, I swear, it was Nath-" he was cut off, he slumped over me, and when he came up, it was Nathan.

I screamed as Nathan's icy eyes stared at the bleeding wounds on my neck, I wriggled attempting to get away from Nathan but my attempts were fruitless. Thoughts were flying around my head, _what just happened? Why did he bite me? What happened to his eyes? Why is Nathan holding me now?_

Suddenly the weight of Nathan's body was lifted, I shut my eyes in fear, I knew he wouldn't just leave, even in my own dream.

"Nathan, why can't you just leave me alone, I am just a meal to you?"

"No, of course not!" Nathan bellowed, abruptly I didn't feel so bold. I avoided his eyes as I tried to look anywhere but Nathan… "Dear Grace, don't you understand? You are only a meal to this young boy," Nathan began circling me again, like in the woods, except I was scared then, now, I felt lightheaded, _this was just a dream right?_ "He was prolonging your death; he does not intend to turn you. But it will happen eventually, whether he planned it or not." I felt his hand trail down my back, every touch sent a shock of ice through my body.

I turned and met Nathan in the eyes, risking being hypnotised by those unforgiving eyes.

"What do you want?" I announced boldly I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his chest, "tell me." Uncertainty mirrored in his eyes, they flew from my bleeding neck, to my hand until his eyes just stared into mine.

"You're not safe." He said defeated.

Chapter 10

"Well duh!" I yelled rolling my eyes, "I knew that already, since you and Raffa keep biting me!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he said evenly, grabbing my hand in the process. He looked deeply into my eyes, I felt a spark of warmth flood between us, _was he making me feel this?_ I wondered as I stared in fascination as the beach around us faded. We stood, eyes locked for several moments before he broke away and looked around; we were at my house. My father was there, with my mother!

"I've never seen my mother, she died when I was born, but I saw pictures."

"I know, I have been around a long time, watching you grow." He whispered. I turned to look at him, his eyes were wide as he glanced at my mother's pregnant belly. He glanced away in anger, like he knew something was about to happen, something bad.

I stared in horror as my mother and father screamed at each other, "She will never be your daughter! You are a monster! I am leaving you, you will never see her!" My mother screamed. She turned to walk out the door as I glanced at the bag at the door, I felt Nathan tense beside me as my father grabbed her by the arm violently. "No! she is mine! You are mine!" anger radiated from him, I whimpered unexpectedly with fear for my mother, I had seen that look before.

She shook his hand off her and turned to leave once again, that's when I saw the bat. Father had grabbed the baseball bat that he kept under the stairs near the door. I knew what would happen next, Father hit her on the head, she fell down clutching her stomach, I couldn't help but dive into Nathan's chest with tears as I felt the memory fading into the next one.

This time we were at a small cottage in the woods, I cringed, I didn't like the looks of this already. We entered the house and I yelped in surprise, there was blood covering every inch of the room, and two dead bodies that looked as if they exploded, were lying on the floor.

"Raffa! No! Put her down!" it was Nathan, he was trying to convince Raffa to spare the life of the child in his arms. The look in his eyes was savage, he didn't look even slightly human; he was an animal.

"Help me!" the little girl screamed, "Please don't let him hurt me, the Johnsons just wanted to help me, I was hungry and they said they'd help me!" the look in the little girls eyes broke my heart, she was starving and dirty. I knew all too well what it's like to feel that way.

"She smells different, delectable." Raffa growled. I stood there wide eyed as the girl screamed as he moved closer and smelt her.

"Raffa! As your maker I command you! Let, Grace, go."

Without warning we were in the park where I had run from my father. I stood there shocked, I didn't remember that, surely I would remember that.

"Why?" I asked as I dropped to my knees, "Why is this happening? Why did you show me that?" Nathan knelt down and propped my chin up with his chilling fingers.

"You needed to know the truth, your father isn't your actual father, Raffa isn't who you thought he is."

"Why?" I pleaded through my tears, "Why shatter my world?"

"Because he already took your life away Grace!" he screamed momentarily losing his control.

Chapter 11

"What? What did you say?" I stuttered in disbelief, "He let me go, you commanded him to!"

"He disobeyed, that night, you died. But you came back."

"How?" I asked eyes wide.

"I have no clue, you are special Grace, fate wouldn't let you die that night, just like it didn't let you die the night your step father beat your mother to death."

"If so, then why did you try to kill me in the forest?" regret flashed on his face, but only for a second.

"I thought it would make Raffa release you if I claimed you as my own." If I didn't know any better, I would say he looked sheepish.

The forest flickered, like a tv channel losing signal. "What's happening?" I asked getting to my feet.

"He is waking you up, quick Grace, you must tell me, are you his? Has he bit you?"

"No, he would never-"

"Grace, you mustn't let him, he will not be able to stop, he is still a young vampire, he cannot resist any urges he has."

"You don't know him like I do," I replied surprizing myself, "He won't hurt me." Anger flared in his eyes.

"Grace, if you chose him I will not hold back, I will kill you both. So chose, him or life." The forest flickered, the dream was collapsing.

"He took my life remember? He is my life now." And with that, I woke up.

Chapter 12

My eyes flew open in fear; a cold sweat covered my body. We were parked in the car, Raffa lying over me, concern in his eyes. I cringed away from him; it only took a spark to start the fire between us.

"Why wouldn't you wake up?" he demanded, sitting back in his own seat.

"Nathan, he was in my dream." I whispered, I didn't want to anger him, I needed his protection now. Nathan was coming after me, after both of us.

I heard Raffa moan as his head sunk in defeat.

"He won't stop will he?" I asked truly scared, "Raffa, I have to tell you som-"

"Don't. Just not now okay? When we get inside sure, but not now." he interrupted. He opened his door and got out, he blurred as he did when he was in a rush, and he was at my door in a flash, both bags in one hand. He took my hand with his free one and led me into a beautiful lake lodge, heat flew between us and I moved closer as the feeling of being watch came over me.

The Lodge was breathtaking, leather couches lined the walls along with Red drapes falling from the tall ceiling. The floor was a white marble, not a single smudge on it. The walls were adorned with golden swills, matching the perfect circle in the middle of the room. The room seemed fitting and suddenly I was thankful for my dress. Many wealthy people were dressed in black suits and long gorgeous dresses.

Raffa tugged on my hand, pulling me towards the reception desk. After a few moments of chatter and a little bit of hypnotising on Raffa's part he managed to strike a deal to stay here without anyone knowing at all. Feeling like a subsequent sheep Raffa lead me into the middle of the room, he pulled me in close, surprising me.

"Stay here, I will be right back," he whispered in my ear, "try not to get yourself into trouble while I am gone." He kissed my forehead then walked out the door, and was gone.

I stood there, waiting obediently when I caught a glimpse of a darting shadow. I blinked a few times and looked around while I contemplated whether to run. _Stay here, I'll be right back._ I couldn't run. I had to stay, I had to wait for Raffa; I had to warn him. Another shadow darted across the candle lit room. I turned round and round until I started to hyperventilate. Feeling dizzy from turning I decided to sit, I didn't feel like playing this game, not today.

I sat next to a lady in a violet dress; she had long curly black hair. She stared daggers at me until she finally got up and stalked gracefully across the room, I caught a glimpse of her bright red eyes as she disappeared into the shadows of the room. I glanced out the window, still daylight, though I had no idea what time. My heart began to hammer in my chest as an unsettling feeling came over me; I looked over to the next room, where the violet woman had gone. I caught a glimpse of another set of eyes this time. Ice blue eyes.

Usually I felt as if I couldn't move looking into those eyes, yet this time I felt as if I couldn't sit still. Extremely conscious of the many rich people in the room I stood gracefully. _I have to go to the shadows_. I took two steps, then a few more; I was a metre away from the next room. I saw a flash of brilliant white teeth as I began to close the gap.

"Grace!" I heard Raffa call, his hand found mine and I turned to meet his brilliant brown eyes. I was beyond relieved. I turned and looked into the next room and saw nothing. _I must be imagining things._

"Come on." He cooed as he led me towards the back doors.

Chapter 13

The double doors lead out to a breath taking lake, a small row boat waited at the edge. I looked up into Raffa's eyes once again, all of the hate, fear and confusion of the past days seemed to fade away. He smiled as he squeezed my hand, "How about a boat ride before you ruin the mood." He said as my own smile began to fade. Slowly I nodded, looking behind my back as he directed me towards the small boat.

Once we were at the edge of the lake Raffa swept me up in his arms, I giggled like a small child as he placed me in the boat then appeared across from me with the oars. It seemed unreal that within the mess of my life I still managed to have perfect moments like this. Raffa rowed slowly as our eyes swept over each other, searching and memorising every curve, every movement. He was striking, his shortened hair styled messily. His nose, just the right size, his lips, perfectly shaped and his eyes.. Well, they were shinning with love and affection as they swept over me. They seemed to heat wherever they looked, like his eyes were my own personal sun.

It could have been ten seconds or ten hours that we spent staring at each other in comfortable silence. I had been so lost in his eyes that I hadn't noticed the house we were rowing to. It had to be part of the lodge for it was just as magnificent as the office, exactly the same, only smaller. Raffa got out and bowed,

"My lady," he said gallantly, "our home away from home." He looked up at me as I sat there stunned, _was this, the same man that abducted me? Killed me?_ I shook my thoughts away and went with my heart and grasped for his hand. He kissed my hand, oh so gently, his kisses leading up my arm. I giggled like the little girl I was inside. He swept me up in his arms and carried me to the house, it was beautiful, yet I couldn't shake the feeling of doom. It was time to tell him.

We sat on the couch that faced the lake. I stared out at the sparkling waters in fear as Raffa took it all in. 'You shouldn't have chosen me over life," he said in torment, "your life has only just begun. Mine has been over for more than fifty years." he whispered grasping for my hand. I swallowed the many questions that brought up.

"That is a long time to hate yourself." I stated bluntly. His eyes flashed with fear,

"How did you-"

"I just know Raffa, I just know." He sat there, oddly vulnerable, his eyes troubled. I leant in and kissed him on the cheek, "I get you Raffa, like you get me. I am yours, as you are mine." I whispered in his ear as I brought my hand up to rest on his face.

He let out a sigh of relief as his hand found mine yet again. We sat there on the couch, hands entwined, heads close, until he swallowed and I felt his breath on my neck. "I trust you," I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek, "don't break my heart." That was all he needed and I felt the sting of his fangs dive into my neck. It wasn't painful like it was when Nathan stole my blood, it was blissful. He moved, positioning himself on top of me. His hand snaked into my hair as his other one brought my body close to his once more.

Chapter 14

I was in a drunken bliss; Raffa pulled me closer and closer. I felt no fear, no hate, only love for the man drinking my blood. My blood flew from my veins into his mouth, dancing on his tongue. He moaned in pleasure, a sting of pain jabbed through the bliss as I got the feeling he was drinking a little too much. _He won't be able to stop… he is young._ Nathan's words echoed around my head, I felt my heart beat slowly, my world began to blur. I struggled and Raffa withdrew his fangs and he kissed my neck. I could feel the new wounds begin to heal over.

I gasped in surprise as I felt for my neck. Not a scratch. I looked up at Raffa, raising an eyebrow in question. He chuckled and bent down to kiss me, I pulled away, and confusion clouded his face. He opened his mouth to talk but I stopped him with my finger. His eyes shadowed hurt, he didn't understand. I smiled and gently whipped away some of my blood on the edge of his lip. He grabbed my hand, starring me in the eyes, playfulness began to appear on his face. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled my hand away from his, towards his cheekish grin. Unsurprisingly he licked my finger then bent down to kiss me.

His body pressed against me, pinning me to the couch. I couldn't move, not that I wanted to though. His kisses started sweet and delicate but soon deepened into intense love. Tears rimmed my eyes in happiness as I felt myself let everything go. I forgot about my troubled past, my tormenting father, my forgotten memories. I even forgot about Nathan. Soon the kissing halted as Raffa let me catch my breath; he sat me up, yet keeping me under his arm. His mouth was by my neck, not biting but playing. He kissed it again and again, deep teasing kisses.

His hands began to slowly move up my thigh and I felt how eager he was. This not only made me worried, but reminded me of Nathan's words. _He cannot resist any urges he has_. My mood plummeted; I didn't want to be thinking about Nathan every time I was with Raffa. His hand continued up my leg, startled I jumped and pushed his hand away.

"I want to know more about you." I said grabbing his hand. He sat there frozen and confused. _Way to ruin the mood Grace._

Chapter 15

I couldn't look into those eyes, I couldn't look into them and ask what I was about to ask. I got up and walked over the bedroom; I sat down and took my shoes off, conscious of him watching my every move. I looked through the bag he packed for me and pulled out a fresh pair of undies and found a strapless black dress that looked like it could handle some serious clinging. Without a word I stripped down and changed, extremely conscious of the fact that he did not look away.

I turned to the bathroom, brushing back my hair away from my face when I felt hands on my neck. His hands caressed my neck then they slide down to my shoulders, turning me to face him.

"Ask me anything." He said pulling me in close. I felt tears run down my face as I swallowed the fear in my throat.

"Did you kill me when I was young?" I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad.

"You are still young." He replied deflecting my question.

"Raffa," I whispered, bringing his face up to mine, "please, tell me." His face cracked and I saw pain and defeat.

"Yes," he whispered back, avoiding my eyes, "I did." My breath caught and I resisted the urge to move away from him.

"How did I come back?" I asked as more tears fell from my eyes.

"I honestly do not know, I felt your heartbeat stop, felt you stop breathing." He said with more detail then I would have liked. "But then I felt your heart start again, and you began to breathe."

"Why don't I remember?" I asked in disbelief.

"I made you forget, I was scared, I took away your memories," he said finally meeting my teary eyes, "But from that moment on I changed, I no longer feel the urge to kill, I only take some blood, then make them forget. I swear." His eyes pleaded, as did his words. But he didn't have to explain, I knew in his heart that he had changed, that he would never hurt me ever again.

I felt memories appear without my permission, of the night when he took me. I felt a frown appear on my face as I put everything together in my head.

"Were you going to feed on me, the night you took me?" I asked starring deeply into his eyes, searching.

"Yes," He caught more tears falling from my eyes with his finger, "But I didn't realise it was you, until..." His words trailed off

"Until you tasted my blood." I detailed. He nodded and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest, I could breath.

I lifted both of my hands and cupped his face as more tears fell from my eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. I knew I was safe, I knew he would protect me with his life, and I knew I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. He cupped my face and pulled my lips to his as my hands moved into his hair. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever had; he was so gentle like he thought I was going to brake if he kissed too hard. He pulled away, but only slightly, trailing kisses down my face.

"I love you Grace." He murmured against my neck. My heart fluttered like a humming bird's wings. I pulled him back, trying to look at his face in the fading light but it was hard.

Realising that it was now dark he released me momentarily and he walked over to the Bedroom wall to turn on the light. He flipped it a few times then swore in that foreign tongue of his. He turned to tell me something, but I silenced him with a kiss. I could feel his reluctance as he pulled away.

"I will be right back; I just need to go check on why the power isn't working." He said planting a kiss on my forehead before he turned for the door. I huffed as I sat on the bed, waiting for Raffa to return. I felt a hand slide up my arm, but it didn't send warmth through my body, it sent chills.

Chapter 16

I felt a breath, hot and sweaty on the back of my neck. My heart went crazy, pounding in fear as his hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer. I tried to move, but his hands paralysed me with fear. I felt his lips at my ear, whispering to me

"He was right, you did choose the wrong answer," one hand moved from my waist and to my neck, slowly brushing my hair away, "now you won't have either." His fangs brushed my neck and I sent a silent prayer to God.

"Raffa won't forgive you. He will hunt you down." I said sternly, his fangs retreated from my neck, but still managed to inflict a small cut.

Instantly he was on top of me, I was glad I couldn't see anything past my nose anymore. My actions were mine and not his. He lay there, pinning me down, and I waited, in dead silence, waiting for him to end my life. I waited for him to rip me away from this world, and from Raffa. But he realised one of my hands, I was confused and I strained my eyes to see what he was doing. I saw a dark shape bring is finger to his mouth, licking it, and then forcing it on the small cut he had made on my neck.

I felt the small cut heal up, and I gasped, Raffa had done the same to me an hour ago. _Raffa, what was taking him so long?_ I decided I had to stall Nathan, Raffa would be back any minute and he would save me. I knew it.

"You were wrong Nathan," I said, "I let him drink from me, he stopped." I felt Nathan's hands return to mine, squeezing tight.

"I know what you are doing, and I am well aware that Raffa will be back soon," he said as the lights flickered on, "So it is time to get going."

He grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder, grabbing my bag as he causally walked out. I kicked and screamed as he carried me, I knew it wouldn't help, but I felt I needed to do something. He put me in a speed boat, and sped off across the Lake. He pulled me out as I looked across the lake and saw Raffa getting into the small row boat.

"Raffa!" I screamed, he looked up, fear instantly appeared on his face.

Nathan grabbed me, shoving a hand over my mouth as he forced me into his car. My eyes never left Raffa's as he was rowed incredibly fast towards me. _He will save me_. Nathan stepped in front of me, breaking my eye contact with Raffa. Those blue icy eyes encased my world.

"You will forget all about Raffa, all of your memories with him no longer exist." he said, his words flooded my mind, grabbing hold my memories of Raffa and tearing them away from me.

"Oh and by the way," he said grabbing my attention yet again, "nice dress."

Chapter 17

Endless tears rolled down my cheeks, but I hadn't a clue why. My memories seemed blotchy, like someone had covered over certain parts of my life. I remembered the man sitting next to me was Nathan, I also knew he was a vampire. I remembered being at my house, running away, and then I remember Nathan biting me and leaving me for death. Then I was here. I was so confused, something was missing within me. I was lost, empty.

Nathan turned with concern written on his face. He was driving extremely fast yet he didn't seemed fazed by turning his head from the road. His soft, caring expression collided with my past memories of his sharp, painful gaze.

"Come now dear," he said attempting to wipe the streaming tears from my face, "don't cry." He cupped my face and looked me in the eyes. I remembered feeling like those eyes encased my world, yet now I felt nothing. No fear or hate, only the emptiness and pain of losing my memories. Nathan's face hardened in wonder, he was frustrated, he stared deeper into my eyes; nothing.

His hand touched mine as he continued to speed along the highway. Chills ran down my spine and a forgotten memory appeared. I remembered _his_ touch. Nathan turned away, extremely frustrated, and sped even faster down the highway, dodging slower cars. My hand felt cold, yet the memory of _his _touch still lingered. I remember the touch of love; I just don't know who it belongs too.

It seemed we had been driving for hours when a city came into view. It was still night yet the moon illuminated everything as bright as day. Nathan pulled into the car park of a notoriously tall building. Feeling too vulnerable to fight I followed after him as he left the car. He didn't even turn around; he knew I would follow without question. We entered an elevator and I raised an eyebrow as he pressed the button for the forty-seventh floor, the pent house.

The doors slid open and I stood there, staring at two ginormous doors. Nathan produced a card and he swiped it, the light turned green and he pushed the doors open. My breath caught as I stared in amazement at the beautiful night.

"Why is it so bright? It is night, right?" I asked turning to meet Nathan's questioning gaze.

"Vampire blood enhances all of your senses." He stated bluntly, he turned for the kitchen and raided the cupboard. My heart raced, _whose blood did I drink?_ I had no memories of drinking Nathan's, yet I don't know any other vampires. _Do I? _

Chapter 18

I felt so strange, I was lost in a world I knew about, yet had no place in. My stomach growled and I tried to think back to when I last ate, but my memory failed me once again. A wonderful smell wafted past me and I turned to see Nathan cooking an omelette over the stove. My confusion and worries faded as Nathan met my eyes, "Come and eat." He said as he smiled and gestured to the seat in front of him. _Please, eat, _the forgotten words echoed around my head.

I sat down as I shook the words from my mind and focused on the omelette placed in front of me. The flavours exploded in my mouth and I heard Nathan chuckle at my surprise, _all of your senses_. I couldn't remember when I had drunk the blood, but the perks seemed pretty cool. To my surprise I began to laugh, I felt so strange. My emotions were running wild, I felt like part of me had been torn away, yet at the same time I felt like I was finally free.

Nathan leaned in closer, as if to get a better view of me when I heard the door open.

"Nathan! I can't believe you just left me there!" a familiar woman screamed as she entered. "Great, you brought her back here." She walked gracefully up to me. Her straight black hair and bright red eyes seemed so familiar. My spotty memory recalled seeing her at a lake house. I was waiting for someone, but who? My laughter stopped and I looked to Nathan in confusion, his light expression disappeared.

"Holly, be kind." He said turning his head; a strange expression fell across his face. I shuddered, suddenly scared.

"But why? I can smell _him_ on her, she is hi-" Nathan slapped Holly across the face, leaving a cut that healed immediately. She cowered away from him as his hand shook in rage; as he considered slapping her again.

"Do not mention him! Grace is mine!" he screamed stepping closer; a murderous expression crossed his face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know..." her words faded off as he turned from her and locked gazes with me. I felt cold all over, my face paled and I could basically taste her hatred.

"You have nothing to fear over Holly," his gaze didn't feel enticing, instead I felt him actually attempting to calm me. I could hear my heart pounding like a jackhammer once again. My eyes begin to water and I began to shake. _This is all just too much! _Concerncrossed Nathan's face once again as he walked towards me. Each step he took I felt Holly's anger grow. Nathan opened his arms and I instantly leapt into them, I needed his protection now. _I needed his protection. Nathan was coming after me, after both of us._ I gasped as the memory flooded back. _But who was he? Was it the same man that I smelt of? Whose blood I had?_

Chapter 19

I could feel my body calming, and against my wishes I began to feel safe in his arms. I snuggled in closer to him, taking comfort in the fact that Holly couldn't touch me with him so close. His body reacted to mine, tightening his grip on me. He rested his head on top of mine, taking in deep breaths.

"Holly, you can stay with Jason tonight." He said not moving a muscle away from me.

"What? I don't even like Jason, his blood tastes funny." she replied bitchily. I felt Nathan tense at her response. But took in a deep breath before replying evenly,

"Holly, Jason isn't just a snack pack, he is rich too. Go get him to give you some money and go shopping." Nathan didn't have to say it, yet I knew she would use hypnotism on him to get the money. She mumbled something that I couldn't hear and then the door slammed shut. Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

"Let me show you around." He said pulling away.

Nathan led me through the rooms, two bath rooms, two bedrooms, two TV rooms, a kitchen and a dining room. Each room took my breath away, every room had a stunning view of the city. I noticed the sun was slowly reaching its peak. I yawned as I realised I couldn't remember when I last slept. I laughed, surprising myself. It seemed I couldn't remember a lot of things lately. My laughter stopped instantly as I realised that Nathan could be the reason why. My thoughts were interrupted by another one of Nathan's concerned looks. I was starting to dislike those looks. I may feel fragile right now, but I wasn't always like this. I was strong when needed, and brave in the face of danger. I failed at hiding yet another yawn which got the worried look again.

"Come on, you're tired." Nathan said taking my hand. He led me towards a bedroom he had showed me. It had a double bed and looked super comfy. He pulled me in close, squeezing me before he let go.

"Go have a shower. There is everything you need in the bathroom." He said pushing me in the direction of his huge bathroom. I sighed, yet did as he said. The shower was everything I hoped it would be. It washed away any conflicting feelings that still lingered on my skin. I grabbed a towel and wrapped up my hair, while I looked around for some clothes.

I groaned as I spied a silky dress lying on the marble bench top. Next to it I found some matching lacy underwear. I slipped them on, surprised at how comfy they were. I threw my dirty black dress in the hamper by the door and pulled the towel from my hair. Still wet, but it would have to do. I walked sleepily towards the bed, my eyes drooping. I jumped as I felt a pair of hands embracing me, pulling me close. My eyes shot open as I stared into the face of Nathan. His lips were at my ear in an instant, whispering how irresistible I am. Once again my body reacted without my permission. My hands finding his hair as his lips travelled down my neck. All thoughts of sleep flew from my mind.

Those kisses were so delicate, each of them made my heart flutter. Memories of his mean side were forgotten in the haze of his kisses. I swallowed as his lips moved back up, resting on my neck. I felt his fangs nip playfully at it before they moved towards my lips. He kissed me deeply, almost hungrily. I felt my knees shake, and my world begin to spin as a sense of déjà vu hit me strongly. I pulled away harshly, falling on the bed behind me. He stood there, eyes wide, breathing heavily. His face showed no other expression except lust. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. _What was I doing?_

He didn't push me. He just stood there, watching me with that same expression of lust. I decided that I was over tired and not thinking straight, I moved up the bed until my head was resting on a pillow. I pulled the woollen blanket over me and closed my eyes. Unsurprisingly I soon felt a pair of arms enclose around me, pulling me closer. I let them, over taken with exhaustion I passed out, feeling a mixture of heat and chills in his touch.

Chapter 20

It was foggy and my memory was still patchy, yet I remembered this park. It was the park two blocks away from my house. Confused I walked around until I stood in front of the hedge that I used to cut through all the time. _I am coming Grace. Hold on I am coming for you._ A voice yelled, echoing around my head. I squinted and made out a blurry person, trying to appear in my dreams. I could tell he was pushing, yet my head wasn't letting him in. The voice made my heart flutter, it was familiar, yet it hurt to try and place it. The dream faded away as I woke from my sleep. I was facing a window, the view was amazing. The sun lit up each glass building, reflecting the light into a million different rays of light. I didn't move, I just lay there, thinking about the dream, trying to place the voice. _It is so familiar._

"Nathan! Please, be careful!" I heard Holly's sharp voice interrupt my thoughts, "Raffa is coming for her! And he won't let you live if he finds her." I tried not to move. I needed more information. But the name Raffa made my heart flutter.

"Holly. Be calm, I am stronger than him, I won't let him get near her."

I rolled over slightly, hoping they were too caught up in their conversation to notice. Holly moved closer to Nathan, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She said softly.

"I won't." he said sharply, turning from her as he did. His eyes flew to me, I closed them quickly praying he didn't see me spying.

"Get out. I need to be alone with Grace." I heard Holly scatter from the room. My heart was pounding as I strained to hear where Nathan was.

I didn't have time to think about the possibility that Raffa is the vampire I forgot about. Soon I heard footsteps walking towards me. Nathan's steps stopped beside the bed, and I felt him climb over to where I lay in the middle of the bed. I lay on my side praying he didn't notice me watching. My breathing soon became rapid as I realised that he was lying over me. I felt his lips on my neck as he mumbled to me,

"I know you are awake Grace," he turned me and my eyes flew open in fear, "how much did you hear?" His eyes burned into mine. But I felt no pain, or compulsion to tell him.

He continued staring at me. The longer he lay there, staring at me, the more I could feel him getting aggravated. He wasn't going to let this slide.

"I heard Holly say that she didn't what to see you get hurt." I spat out eventually. Nathan stared searching my eyes, before finally believing me. He visibly relaxed but he didn't move off of me. Soon my curiosity got the better of me,

"Are you and Holly…you know…" I mumbled and Nathans face twisted in confusion. Then it clicked and he burst out in laughter.

"Dear god no! I mean Holly wants to...but I don't." I was surprised at how relieved I was. "She is nothing more than a kid to me."

He lay there, watching me watching him. Soon I felt Nathan's thoughts change as his gaze locked onto my neck. He lowered himself on top of me, everything was touching. The strange contrasts of hot and cold that came with his touch flooded over my skin. His fangs stuck out, scratching my neck. I felt a drop of blood slowly trail down my neck. He leaned in to lick it and I couldn't help the question that exploded from my lips,

"Why is my blood so enticing to you?" he continued to lick up my blood before he replied,

"Your blood tastes like light." He mumbled against the now clear skin of my neck. The blood was gone but he laid kiss after kiss on my neck, enticing more to surface.

"You see, all blood is a link to a person's sole." Another drop of blood leaked out and he quickly lapped it up, "If you drink deeply enough, you will reach the person's core. All of their secrets flood into you. All of their feelings."

I swallowed deeply; all of my secrets would be laid out for him, all of my feelings. He nipped my neck once again, more blood flowed out and he drank greedily. I pulled away in fear. He started wide-eyed as my blood trailed down my neck. I got out of the bed, extremely conscious of the fact that his eyes followed my every movement. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a simple white dress with a black hem. I slipped it on happy to see that it fit perfectly. I reached for the button at the back of my neck but another pair of hands beat me to it.

Chapter 21

Unsurprisingly his lips found my dripping blood in an instant. His kisses trailed up my neck, wiping away any blood in the process. Soon his mouth found the open would and his fangs sunk in deep, drinking intensely. I attempted to push him away, but his arms were unmovable. If he was searching for my secrets it wouldn't be long before he found them.

"Nathan!" I heard holly scream behind us. She seemed panicked, almost fearful. Nathan's fangs retreated but his grip stayed as strong, and his mouth still hovered.

"What?" he growled back,

"It's him, he's come for her!" Nathan instantly released me as he licked his lips. His face was stone cold, whoever was coming for me, Nathan didn't like them.

Nathan grabbed my arm, pushing through Holly who stood at the door. Holly shot daggers at me as I passed her, but she followed Nathan willingly. He charged out the door and waited at the elevator, shooting glances at the fire escape.

"Holly, if he finds us I will fight him," he stated bluntly, "but I need you to take Grace, make sure she is away from him."

"But Nathan, what if he-"

"No buts, you take Grace away from him." He yelled cutting her off. She pleaded with her eyes, yet he only gave her a stone cold glance before turning to me. He pulled me close, taking in my smell. He licked where my blood was dripping from the open wound in my neck. I turned my head towards the elevator as I felt his tongue stealing my blood once again. I showed no expression, yet a tear leaked from my eye in pain.

The doors slid open revealing an extremely tall man with short brown hair. His eyes were a deep brown, the deepest I had seen. _Those eyes, they seem so familiar._ Before I even had time to blink Nathan pushed me behind him. The man in the elevator screamed my name as I felt Holly grab my arm.

"Go!" I heard Nathan scream as he launched himself at the tall man. Holly dragged me through the fire escape, the door to closed shut and soon I was in complete darkness. I could hear fighting behind the door, the sound of two people trading punches. I screamed as holly grabbed me by the hair and began dragging me up the stairs. It felt like an eternity of pain before she finally pushed a door open, revealing a rainy day. I looked out to see that the sun was already falling from the sky.

Holly continued dragging me until we stood in the middle of the roof. Her red eyes glowed with fury as she pulled me to my feet. The rain had already soaked both of us, making her hair stick to her face. Her already pitch black hair darkened even more, and a murderous look appeared on her face.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed, he fangs exploding from her gums. "If Raffa had just killed you properly that night Nathan wouldn't have been obsessed with turning you! He would be mine! All mine!" she moved closer slapping me across the face. I hit the ground hard, pain exploded in my head and I could feel blood trickling from my cheek. I cried out in pain as I attempted to crawl away from the pissed off vampire looming over me.

Again and again she slapped me, before she finally became bored. Yet I could still see the fury in her eyes, the blood lust overtook her. Her fangs ripped into my neck, deepening the wounds left by Nathan earlier. The world began to blur and I knew she intended to kill me. Nathan never said to keep me alive, he just said to get me away. I screamed out in pain as she tore away, dropping me. She was panting heavily.

"What are you?" she asked shocked.

"I don't know," I cried, "please don't." she stood panting for a few more moments before slowly bending down to me again. Time went in slow motion and I took in Holly and her murderous gaze. Holly's long hair black hair stuck to her, her red eyes shone with cruelty, her black jeans and her now see-through white top were all covered in my blood. I took one more deep breath before she pulled me to my feet yet again.

My knees wobbled as I attempted to stand. I was shaking in fear, chilled to the bone from her touch and the rain. The sun was slowly fading, leaving me in the cold darkness with a monster. My head spun and I felt Holly move in closer to drain the remnants of my blood.

"Nathan will never forgive you," I whispered in pain, "he will never love you." It was risky; Holly could go one of two ways. She could stop and release me, or she could become infuriated even more and finish me off. But at this point I have nothing to lose.

Holly's breath was on my neck, her fangs looming. Yet I could feel her reluctance, all she wanted was Nathan, if she killed me he would never forgive her.

"You're right," she said, "but it wouldn't be my fault if I turned for a second and you jumped off the building." My breath caught as Holly moved away from my neck and grabbed my chin, forcing our eyes to meet. I opened my mouth to try to calm her but before I could her eyes over took my world.

"Grace, I want you to look me in the eyes and you walk backwards off the building."

Chapter 22

"Please Holly don't!" I screamed as I felt my legs begin to move without my agreement. Each step sent pain throughout my entire body, I felt like I would collapse, yet my legs kept on going. I tried to grab onto something, anything, but everything was out of reach. Holly's eyes sung with excitement as she watched struggle. I screamed for help, yet I knew no-one would come. I cried as I attempted to remember my forgotten memories, if I was going to die. I wanted to die complete, not in pieces. Small fragments of kisses, hugs and smiles came to mind. I remembered the touch of my love. I just didn't know who it belonged to.

I felt my foot hit the edge of the building. I sent a silent prayer to God, Holly stepped forward with anticipation, meeting me on the edge.

"Goodbye." She whispered mercilessly. My foot slipped off the edge and I let out a deafening scream. The world moved in slow motion once again, as I began slowly falling to my death. The tall man came crashing through the fire escape, and in one swift movement flung Holly off the edge of the building, grabbing my hand in the process. Holly yelped in surprise as she flew past me, finally landing with a thud.

I looked up into the eyes that I felt I knew. In an instant I was in his arms, he was cradling me, murmuring in a foreign tongue. Heat spread through my body, as I attempted to look up into his arms again. Yet soon I felt my eyes sliding shut, pain exploded everywhere. I cried out in pain as I felt the remaining adrenaline leave my body, abandoning me, leaving me with the agony. The tall man, began licking my neck in panic, I felt my wounds heal over, yet I was still in my personal world of torture. My breathing was waning; I felt my heart begin to slow. I forced my eyes open, searching for _his _brown ones.

"Who are you?" I whispered as more tears, and more of my life leaked out of me.

"Grace? Don't you remember me?" he asked. His face shone of love and pain. My vision blurred and my head sank. I saw him pull his arm to his mouth, I noticed blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. He pulled me closer, bringing his lips to mine. His kiss was sweet, so full of love, so_ familiar_. His blood flowed through me, memories of the past weeks flooded back. I kissed him back, with all I had. I remembered. I pulled away, only slightly, taking a breath and taking in what had just happened.

"Raffa, you came for me." I whispered. More tears trickled from my eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. I laughed at the cheesiness of it, yet I was so happy, I felt like I would explode.

He didn't need to say anything, we often didn't. We were just two halves of a whole; we didn't need words to communicate half the time. Without a word I offered my neck to him, I didn't have the energy to explain what happened to me. He didn't need any prompting. He bit into my skin, drinking my blood, but only until he understood. He bit into his wrist again, drinking for only a moment. He turned to me, and this time it was me who needed no prompting. I leaned in a kissed him, my neck healed as he gave me his blood. We kissed for what felt like an eternity, a beautiful, magical eternity.

Raffa pulled my wet and bloody dress off, as our sweet caresses turned into deep, and wanting kisses. Raffa rolled over and I lay on top of him. My hands soon found his shirt pushing it up and over his head, and then his pants. It was still pouring rain, yet I couldn't be warmer with Raffa this close. It didn't take long for my bra to be unclipped and thrown away. Raffa was reaching for my underwear when I placed a hand on his chest. I pulled away only slightly, moving to his ear.

"Here is how it is going to go, we are going to get a house together, start a life. A real one." I whispered as he trailed kisses along my neck and along my face. His hand moved, bringing our noses together, eyes connecting.

"I promise," his eyes were truthful, yet lust still lingered in them, "I will give you back the life that I took."

That was all I needed to hear, I leaned in and kissed him deeply. My tongue grazed his fang, cutting it. I felt him quiver in excitement as my blood flowed slowly into his mouth. It made the kisses exciting and dangerous. We kissed like that until I felt him want more. I pulled back, with extreme difficulty.

"Raffa, I am not losing my virginity in the rain on a rooftop." He chuckled releasing me from his strong grasp.

"Fair enough." He said, yet I could tell he wished otherwise. He pulled me to my feet, and pulled me close. I laughed as I realised that my bra was dangling from a vent.

I pulled it on and searched for my dress as Raffa searched for his clothes as well. I found the dress and crinkled my nose at the bloody, wet sundress. I slipped it on, and turned to see Raffa pulling on his shirt. We couldn't go anywhere in these clothes, people would think we had just killed someone. He took my hand and led me down the dark stairs, we reached Nathan's room and we both took a few pairs of clothes. I nervously looked around as I pulled out another black dress, I sighed as I realised I hadn't worn pants all this time. We left the room hastily as he knew that I didn't like being there. Hand in hand we walked from the building. Holly wasn't lying on the road; I suspect that she just ran away. His black Ferrari waited parked near the sidewalk. I jumped in as I felt as if I was being watched yet again.

Chapter 23

My mind was blurring off, thinking about the beach that I lay on in my dream. I had been there before, when I was little. It was around an hour away from my home. I remembered everything, everything that had been taken away from me as a child. Nathan took me too many places as a child, he cared for me. Many nights he tucked me in, and whispered to me how I would be like him when I was older. He said that I would have the whole world to explore for eternity. I remembered sneaking over to Mrs Anderson's house some nights, when I was hungry. I remembered seeing them murdered before my eyes, and feeling my blood drain from my body. I remembered dying. I looked over to Raffa, staring at his beautiful self, how could he have been so dangerous? _He was young_. I settled for this, satisfied that I was safe with him. No matter what.

I began to feel as if I were being watched once again. I opened my mouth to ask Raffa about what he did to Nathan when he clasped my hand. I turned to meet his smile as he pulled into a beach house. I gasped when I realised we were at the same place of my memories, this was where Nathan took me as a child. Another memory popped into my head, it was Raffa, leaning over me, telling me to forget them. I gasped and he squeezed my hand, he looked at me with confusion so I gave him a smile that he ate up. We got out of the car and looked around at the beautiful house.

The house was huge and the rising sun made it glow, three levels of gorgeous white brick. A balcony extended out from the second floor, stretching over the driveway like a hotel. Huge windows were plastered all over the house, showing its beautiful interior. Raffa took my hand, leading me up the steps and inside. White carpets lined every room, with white leather couches. I gave him a questionable look when he let go of my hand and walked into a darker room to my left. He soon appeared with a pair of keys.

"Here," he handed me the keys, "I don't want you to be a prisoner." I could feel tears at my eyes; he was giving me the option to leave. His eyes were sad, yet I could feel that he thought he was doing the right thing.

"I don't want to leave you Raffa," his eyes lit up, "but, I need to talk to my father, I need to let him now that I am alright and that I am leaving him." He nodded avoiding my eyes. I stepped forward and took the keys, squeezing his hand in the process.

"I'll come back." I said placing a kiss on his lips. It was meant to be a quick kiss, yet it soon escalated to a full on make out session. Heat spread between us as his hands grasped my hair. I dropped the keys on the ground, my hands trailed up his chiselled chest. Soon we were kissing up the stairs and into his room. He pushed me down onto the bed, tailing kisses down my neck. His hands pulled my dress over my head, whispering in my ear how he wanted me, how he needed me. My hands pulled his shirt off, then his pants. The kisses were deep, both of us wanted this. My bra flew off, followed by my undies. I pulled his undies off and we continued kissing. This was the first time I was completely naked with a guy, let alone a vampire. Our bodies grinded together, a mixture of lust, blood and love flooded between us. Without even thinking I offered my neck to him. His fangs slid into my neck, draining only a little. He lifted his hand, creating a cut on his own neck. I drank it willingly and I truly felt we were one. It was impossible to tell where my body ended and his began.

I lay there breathing as he continued trailing kisses down my neck, I really had to go. I had to talk to my dad, tell him I am not his anymore. But even the thought of moving an inch away from Raffa seemed too much to bear.

"Raffa, I…" I started, Raffa's kisses halted and he looked up into my eyes. "I…" I lost my train of thought. His eyes seemed to glisten in happiness; it made my heart swell to the point where it felt like it would explode.

"I love you." He said bringing his face to mine, "You are my everything."

"I love you too." I said as a tear fell from my eye in happiness. He whipped the tear away, and I could feel he wanted to ask me something. I looked at him expectantly but he just shook his head.

"I'll ask you later," He said pulling away from me, "you have to go see your father."

I watched as he walked out of the room and came back in, carrying a bag of clothes. He dug through it and pulled out a pair of undies and bra, matching, and a silk top and denim shorts. I almost squealed in glee. Finally, I can wear some pants; I really wasn't his doll anymore. I turned to thank him but he was already walking down the stairs.

"You can't leave hungry." He yelled to me. I laughed and headed to the bathroom. I had a shower and applied some makeup. After drying my hair I pulled the clothes on, happy that they fit perfectly. The top was a thin silk, it was a light crème colour and it was amazing. The denim shorts were nothing special but they were still amazingly comfy. I turned to find some shoes when the feeling of being watched crept over me yet again.

I turned around, expecting Raffa to be at the door. Yet no-one was in sight. I shook off the feeling and continued raiding my bag. I pulled out several pairs of high heels, and one pair of converse. I found some socks and put the converse on, thanking god for the flat, comfy shoes. A wonderful smell floated upstairs, I almost drooled, bacon and eggs. I hastily repacked the bag, slung it over my shoulder and raced down stairs. Raffa stood over the kitchen stove, topless. He only wore grey track pants, I found myself staring at his ripped back. He turned and met my gaze, he smirked when he realised I was staring. I giggled and sat down, avoiding his gaze as my cheeks began to burn. He placed a plate in front of me, tipping my head up to meet his gaze. We were like that for a while, just looking. I kissed him on the lips, but only quickly. His face still lingered wanting more. I laughed and he turned to clean up. I ate quickly, leaving little left on the plate.

Raffa turned around, with dread on his face; he knew I had to go now. I turned towards the door and took a few steps. I spied the keys lying on the floor, I bent to pick them but another pair of hands bet me to them. I looked up smiling; Raffa leaned playfully at the door of the Garage.

Chapter 24

"Come on," I said lightly, "hand them over." I stepped forward reaching for them. He chuckled and moved them out of my reach; he dangled them from his raised arm. He leaned his head down close to mine.

"Make me." He said cheekily. I jumped trying to grab them but he was too tall. I laughed and placed a hand on his chest, I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Temptation and uncertainty crossed his face before he finally leaned down, kissing me deeply. I smiled as we kissed, placing a hand on his back. His body responded to mine, moving closer, his arm came down to his side as he momentarily forgot about the keys. My hand slid down his back and down his arm, stealing the keys from his grasp.

I pulled away laughing as I picked up my bag. I passed him on my way to the garage when he grabbed my hand. I turned as my laughter stopped, his face was serious.

"Don't forget me." He said solemnly.

"I could never forget you." I whispered. I clasped his hand and turned to leave. I felt his gaze on me as I walked into the garage. I clicked the keys and looked around for which car he had lent me. D_on't turn around, don't turn around._ A bright red Lamborghini flashed and I climbed in. I took two deep breaths before turning it on and speeding down the road. Trees blurred past me as memories of Raffa invaded my mind. His smell, his feel; they lingered on me. I sped up, wanting to get this over with, wanting to get back to Raffa.

Time flew and soon I was parked in front of the run down dump I grew up in. The house had fallen in on itself and the gate was a piece of rust. The paint was peeling off, revealing the rotten wood that lay beneath. I sat in the car, unmoving as my mind flew to all the times my father had hit me, or ordered me to clean something, or told me I wasn't doing something right. My breath became rapid and I felt fear enter my body. _Maybe Raffa should have come with me._ But I knew that he had to stay, and I had to do this alone. I slowly opened the car door and got out. O_ne step after another._ I stood in front of the rusty gate my hand wavered as I considered opening it. The gate swung open and I couldn't help but flinch. The sound was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

I walked towards the door and i suddenly heard yelling.

"She's obviously not coming back! You did this!" A girl screamed. She sounded so familiar.

"Don't talk to me like that. If you were a good friend she wouldn't have left in the first place!" I heard my father yell back.

"I was a great friend! I was the only thing that she liked about this place!" She screamed again. I could hear footsteps heading in my direction. I panicked and turned to leave, _I'll come back later._ I heard the door open and I froze, praying it wasn't my father. I slowly turned and almost squealed in delight at who I saw. Maddy was standing there, with her mouth open and eyes wide.

I ran up to her, hugging her so tight I felt her gasp for air. I released her but my hands cupped her face as I studied her details. Her hair was a much lighter blonde then when I last saw her. Her nose was small, eyes huge and blue and her mouth was set in a wide smile, showing off her straight, white teeth. Tears fell from my eyes as I realised I hadn't seen her in about a year. She had gotten tired of my complaining about my life, she supported me, yet it all got too much. She was wearing a black strapless top and small denim shorts. I smiled at the comfort of her clothes; she always wore small clothing, no matter what the temperature. Her eyes turned hard and I knew I was in trouble.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

I swallowed as I considered telling her the truth. _I was stolen by a vampire who was protecting me from another vampire. Then I fell in love with him. _Yeah, I sounded crazy.

"I left, I was sick of this place." I said avoiding her eyes. I wasn't lying in a sense, I did leave, and I was sick of this place. It just wasn't the whole truth, and Maddy could tell. She always could. She opened her mouth to drill me for the truth when she was cut off by my father bursting out the door. He stood there, shock on his face. Then slowly, the shock turned to anger. Several heavy moments hung between us before he stormed into the house.

"I came back, I missed you." She said breaking the silence. "I came into your house; your father was sleeping, as usual. I went to your room and found the note." My heart pounded. I had left the note I received from Raffa on my bed, even my dress box was there. My thoughts were interrupted by my father bursting through the door, bat in hand. He charged at us and I threw myself in front of her, arms out wide. We punched me in the stomach and any air in my lungs was forced out. I kneeled wheezing on the ground. Every cell in my body seemed to be in pain. _Vampire blood enhances every sense. _He came at me again, punching me in the face and I felt blood spurt from my now broken lip.

"You are mine!" he yelled in fury. I looked up as he was aiming the bat at my head. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I heard a thud, and then silence. I peeked through my shut eyes. Maddy was lying on the ground, eyes open, and blood slowly dripping from her head.

I screamed her name over and over but got no reply. I stood as I saw my father backing away in horror. The bat lay beside my best friend's body. An uncontrollable rage overtook my body. I picked up the bat and began walking towards my father.

"You are a monster!" I screamed as I advanced on him. Fear lit in his eyes and he stumbled backwards. He tripped on the bottom of the stairs and lay there terrified. I raised the bat above my head, too many thoughts running through my head. I swung the bat. I heard a smack as tears fell from my eyes. My father lay there, terrified as he stared at the broken bat lying beside him.

"You missed." He whispered in relief. I turned as more tears fell from my eyes. I opened the car door, giving my best friend and old life a final goodbye.

"You won't see me again." I said as I got in and sped off.

Tears fell from my eyes, like a waterfall. The full moon lit the road, making it almost as bright as day, yet my eyes began to blur as tears continued falling. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I had just witnessed my only friend murdered by my father, then almost killed him myself. I looked at the clock, it was 8.32pm. I sighed as I realised it would be a while before Raffa could comfort me. I looked back to the road and saw a dark silhouette standing in the middle of the road. I swerved suddenly, screaming as I lost control of the car. The world went in slow motion as I hit a tree. The windscreen shattered and the glass pieces spun off, slicing my face. My head flicked forwards hitting the dashboard before the airbag finally exploded and forced my head back once again. I lay there, slowly feeling life leaving me. I thought of my best friend and mother. I thought of Raffa, and how I would never return to him. My eyes began to blur as a man with pale blue eyes walked towards me.

The End ;)


	2. Victim of the Shadows sequel!

Hey guys! Just letting you know I put up a sequel to this! Victim of the Shadows: Restless Soul ! please read it, and I am writing this one in chapters so don't worry about being overwhelmed like Victim of the Shadows! Here is the blurb, so please read it! Thanks x 

_Restless Souls is the sequel to Victim of the Shadows, Grace is torn between was she is turning into and her old beliefs, which side will win? and will Raffa and her ever be togeth? or will Nathan get in the way yet again?_


End file.
